


My Birthday Haven

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: It was possibly your worst birthday ever. And all you needed was Lucifer's company.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	My Birthday Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my birthday. Busy day at work was a horrible way to celebrate it. But this made me better. Enjoy!

The loud cheers, they rang in your ears. They rang all in unison, just for you. Dozens of glasses filled with alcohol, were raised to your name. Yet none of it mattered to you. 

For you needed just one thing. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
 ** _(A few hours earlier)_**

If you were at the comfort of your home today, you probably would have spent it with your family. You would have gladly listened to stories about your childhood, and of all the struggles your parents went through to raise you. You know, Classic Birthday anecdotes. 

But you were far, far away from it. Away from home, away from family. And even away from the comfort of a bed or anything remotely close to freedom. 

Your birthday fell on the worst weekday possible and work had never been more generous. _Screw candles, screw cakes, welcome to the party pal._ You guessed that probably was what the pile of responsibilities said with it’s imaginary mouth, taunting you. And being an adult, all you had to do was to take a deep breath and face the music. 

There were many times your phone lit up with what you could only guess as well wishes from your loved ones. Except this time, you weren’t in the right state of mind to even indulge in that throughout the day. With a demanding, stubborn boss and a ticking clock up your bottom, you were too occupied running around from one corner to the other tying up loose ends. 

No matter how much you wanted the day to be special, it was just another day. _Sorry boo,_ you told yourself. 

Hours went by like it was nothing , to the point you weren’t aware of the evening and the late night that had dawned already. 

As you left office in the wee hours that night, you felt like bawling. Life could not feel more empty. But, instead of heading home, your heart insisted you go somewhere else instead. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The festivities of LUX could only increase as the night grew. The music got better, the glitter was brighter and the occupants were busier. Passing through the crowd, you hoped the glamour would rub off on you and leave you with a sense of positivity. 

Except it did not. 

Proceeding further, you finally spotted the bar, when you heard the voice you longed to hear since morning: 

“Finally! She’s here! The Birthday Girl!”

Lucifer Morningstar cried out the moment your eyes met his from across the room. The tall, dark and handsome nightclub owner flashed a bright smile as he raised his glass for a toast. And, the others surrounding him followed suit. 

“Welcome! Welcome!” He roared, “LUX….Your Birthday Haven awaits!” 

The crowd cheered as he said so, quickly resuming to their own businesses soon after, evidently proving their obliviousness to the scenario. 

And truthfully, you were far from energetic to show any sort of reaction to it. You merely walked towards him. 

For you needed just one thing. 

“Been expecting you to show up earlier, darling.” Lucifer said cheerfully, “What took you so lo-”

The confident man was silenced in an instant, when you crashed into him in an embrace. 

“Y/N?”Lucifer began, his tone growing softer, “Y/N…are you alright?” He asked you with concern.   
And it really made you wonder: were you really? 

With your nose pressed against his chest, you felt the softness of his crisp white shirt comforting you. Beyond the soft material, you sensed warmth reaching towards you from within him. 

You may have been in the middle of a crowded club, but for a mere second, it was just the two of you. The music may have been deafening, but for a mere second there was just pin-drop silence.   
  
Wrapping your arms around his strong frame, you felt nothing but security, and peace. 

More importantly, when you felt his own arms hold you back in return, you had the answer to his earlier query clearer than before. 

“I am now…” You replied, “Being with you… _is_ My Birthday Haven” 

In response, you felt Lucifer hold you tighter, and you did not hesitate to reciprocate. 

Tonight, you finally possessed courage to admit what he meant to you. And it was certainly miles away from mere friendship. 

He wholeheartedly agreed in silence when he stealthily surprised you with his lips on yours, forming a tender yet, passionate kiss. And all the sudden, you were injected with the unfiltered joy you freely deserved to indulge, on this very special day.  
  
 _“Happy Birthday, darling!”_


End file.
